Urm, tell you when I think of one
by TazMoon
Summary: My first attempt at a fic, and I wanted people's opinions on it. So, please review! Thanks! This is gonna be HR.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl, or any charaters in the books etc.  
  
A/N: Hey all. This is my first attempt at writing a fic, so please be nice. I just wanted to find out people's opinions, so I know whether to try and write more. Please Review!  
  
Nameless Story  
  
Captain Holly Short sighed, automatically straightening her uniform as the familiar yell of "SHORT! GET IN HERE!" erupted from Commander Julius Root's office. "Yes, sir?" she asked entering.  
  
"Do you have any idea what time it is?! Your shift started over an hour ago!", the Commander was furious.  
  
"I know it did, sir, and I'm sorry. My older sister was hyper-active and babbling on about Trouble Kelp, I didn't realise how late it was." Holly replied.  
  
"Fine, but I don't want it to happen again, is that understood?" Root's anger seemed to have disapeared. Holly stared at him in confused, wondering why her hearing was still intact, "No sir".  
  
"What'd you mean, no?" Now it was Root's turn to be confused. His already abnormally pale face seemed to go even paler as 2 phones began to ring, and the view-screen behind him crackled into life.  
  
"Frond Julius!" Foaly exclaimed on sight "When was the last time you slept? You're paler than the Mud Boy for Frond's sake!" The two council members who were now on conference nodded. "Yes, Commander. When did you last sleep? You'll make yourself ill." Councillor Vinyaya said, concern crossing her features.  
  
"Wednesday, Councillor, but there was a crisis, it couldn't be helped. A troll manged to get into a shuttle port." Root replied, a faint Irish lilt in his voice.  
  
"Go home!" Vinayaya ordered "Captain Short, go with him, make sure he doesn't fall asleep at the wheel." Holly and Root nodded, "Yes, Ma'am.". Root disconnected the call before standing up. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Don't own Artemis Fowl, any of the characters, etc.  
  
A/N: Thanks to the reviewers! Could anyone tell me how to use italics and stuff? Thanks to Blue Yeti, for being Really nice and helping me.  
  
Sam/CaptianRoseShort: I'd like to know what happens too ^_^ . Thank you, glad ya liked it.  
  
Kelsey: Yeah, I'm gonna fix it. Yeah, it is gonna be H/R, and thank you.  
  
Ssenkard Tnelis: sorry, it is gonna be H/R. I'm finally updating!  
  
Mage Kitty: I've spoken to you since, and sorry I haven't told you I'm updating this, but you ain't online at the mo. I can't believe you didn't tell me you updated!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Alex: Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Deshi-Dudes: Thank you! I reviewed yours ^_^  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Captain Short! Contrary to popular belief, I am not a complete idiot. I can look after myself!" The commander growled as he and Holly headed for the stairs. Holly looked at him, "keys", she ordered.  
  
"No! I'm fine! I'm perfectly capable of driving myself home!" Root yelled in frustration.  
  
"Commander, Wing-Commander Vinyaya ordered me to drive you home, and she out-ranks you, so I'm not going to disobey her. I'm in enough trouble with the coucil as it is." She said, pulling open the door to the car-park stairs. "Now give me the keys and go find your car.". The commander ignored her and started down the steps. Groaning quietly, Holly followed him, not noticing the shot of blue sparks that hit her back. From the corridor, someone began to laugh.  
  
"Commander! Stop acting like a kid and give me the Frond-damn keys!" Holly yelled exasperated; the commander may be tired, but acting like a ten-year- old, was NOT helping.  
  
"Short! I. Am. Fine. I can look after myself!" Root argued turning the keys in the car door. Holly glared at him.  
  
"Commander! You may be my superior, but Vinyaya is your superior, and with respect, Vinyay's orders are more important. My position in the LEP is already unstable, please don't make it worse by making me disobey a direct order. Please, Commander." Holly said, giving up argueing. She stared at Root in shock as he reluctantly gave her the keys, and walked to the passenger side. She smiled slightly, slid into the drivers seat, and started the engine.  
  
As the black landrover pulled into the street, Holly glanced at Root, who was staring out of the window looking miserable. "So you gonna tell me where you live, or do I have to take you to my place?".  
  
The Commander looked at her, before raising an eyebrow. He turned back to the window. "19 Sidney Road. The apartment block. There's a car park at the back."  
  
Holly smiled. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Don't own Artemis Fowl, any of the characters, etc.  
  
A/N: Thanks again to reviewers. Does Anyone know how to use italics and stuff? I know this isn't a good chappy.  
  
Reveiwers:  
  
Ssenkard Tnelis: Glad you can stand it :) .  
  
Kelsey: Sorry, I do have longnessofachappiephobia. I'm working on it though.  
  
Elvenwolf: I'm updating :)  
  
Tonduil: Yep, its H/R. Sorry about it being short, I'm working on it. Thank you.  
  
Syd*ny44: Thank you. So do I.  
  
Maria Moonwater: Thank you.  
  
Rosemary The Rubix Cube: Cool name. Thank you!  
  
Lutefa: I'm continuing :).  
  
Magey: Why aren't you talking to me?  
  
Alex: Thank you!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Pull in here" The commander said, gesturing to a small road by the apartment block.  
  
"Right, where should I park?" Holly asked, glancing at him.  
  
"By the door." was the sullen reply. Scowling slight, Holly switched the engine off.  
  
"Commander, you're too old to sulk, so stop it. If you want to blame anyone, blame Vinyaya not me.". The sulking comment earned her a dirty look. Following him, she stopped at the door and gave him the keys. Root walked in, holding the door open for a minute, "You coming in or not?" he asked gruffly. Smiling, Holly slid past him.  
  
"Didn't your mother teach you not to stare?" Root asked as the lift headed to the top floor. Holly blushed and looked at the floor. "How did you know I was staring at you?" Holly asked curiously "You weren't even looking at me." She was staring again. Root nodded to the doors. Confused, Holly looked at them. Her reflection started back from the mirrored metal. "Oh. So... what d'ya wanna talk 'bout?" The Commander looked at her in silence. The look he was giving her showed how mad he thought she was.  
  
Holly blushed again, wondering if she was ill. She had actually 'wanted' to go home with the commander. The Commander. Commander Root. Her boss. And she had wanted to go home with him. Yep, she was definatly ill. She was brought back to the real world by the commander snapping his fingers in front of her nose. "You do realise the doors have been open for the last five minutes, right?" he asked.  
  
"Sorry, daydreaming" she answered. Yep, he'd definatly think she was mad now, staring into space like an idiot.  
  
"I'd noticed."  
  
"Right." said Holly said, following him out of the lift and to one of the two doors on the corridor. The commander gave her an amused look, before opening it muttering "mad as a hatter".  
  
Holly grinned at him, "You've only just noticed?" 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Don't own Artemis Fowl, any of the characters, etc.  
  
A/N: Thanks again to reviewers. Again, this chappy isn't very good.  
  
The Sharpest Thorn: Thank you  
  
Magey: It might do. Update FC soon!!!  
  
Tonduil: Yes, I do know its too short, this chappy is the same I'm afraid. Thanks.  
  
Ssenkard Tnelis: My friend says to say cool name, I only got it when he explain (I'm a bit slow). Thanks.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Coffee okay?" Root asked, as he headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"Yep, that's great" Holly replied. The apartment was suprisingly tidy, especially considering the state of his desk at work. Holly looked around, sitting on the black leather sofa nervously.  
  
"Milk?" came the commander's voice from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, please"  
  
"Sugar?"  
  
"Two please" Holly called back. She stood up again, deciding to look at the photos that were scattered around the room. The first one she looked at featured a small family, a man that was similar to the commander, but younger, his wife and a little girl. "My brothers family" said the commander from behind her. Holly spun round startled. She gave him a nervous smile.  
  
"Thanks" she said, accepting the drink.  
  
A couple of minutes later the two were sitting in silence. "So..... what d'ya wanna talk 'bout?" Holly asked. She was watching him, well, more like staring (again). He's quite cute really, she thought, I wonder if he's a good kisser. And that was when Holly realised exactly what she'd been thinking. I am Definatly ill. It'd explain this head-ache at least.  
  
"Short?"  
  
She glanced up to find Root looking at her worriedly. "You feeling alright?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, just a bit tired, and I have a head-ache. Going to be fun walking home." Yep. I just love walking Frond-knows how far in the middle of the day. Joy of joys.  
  
"You want asprin or something? I have some somewhere", he actually looked concerned.  
  
"Nah, I'm fine, I've had worse" she gestured to the scar surrounding one nut-brown finger.  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Positive." Holly replied. He was being quite sweet really. Especially considering the idiot he usually was at work. "What's your brothers name?" she asked, attempting conversation.  
  
"Jake. His wife is Marie, and my neice is Charlie."  
  
"Charlie?"  
  
"Short for Charlotte."  
  
"Ah. Cool. I don't have any brothers. I have a sister though. Kit. She's going out with Trouble Kelp. I think you might have seen her the other day. Red-head, probably hovering by the entrance?"  
  
"Nope, didn't see her."  
  
Holly smiled slightly. Tiredness, it seemed, made the commander a much nicer person. They were sitting in silence again, but this time it was much less arkward. After a few minutes, Holly noticed the second set of breathing had slowed down. She glanced up and gave an amused smile. Commander Root was fast asleep. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Don't own Artemis Fowl, any of the characters, etc.  
  
A/N: Thanks again to reviewers. Does anyone have any ideas for a title? This probably ain't a good chappy.  
  
Magey: it's a good thing that you're weird, where's the fun in being normal? Update FC!!!  
  
SSenkard Tnelis: Thank you. This fast enough?  
  
The Toaster: :D Thanks!  
  
Chibi Binasu-chan: I should come up with a title really. Thanks!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Holly set down her coffee, before standing up and glancing round. There was a blanket on the radiator, Holly checked it was dry before gently covering Root. Sitting down again, she continued to watch him, lost in her thoughts.  
  
Holly woke to someone shaking her gently. "Short, come on, I'm gonna be late if you don't wake up." Opening her eyes groggily, she looked at him. The first thought in her head was damn he's cute. The second one was I am definatly ill. Root was already up and changed.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. I don't even remember falling alseep." she gave him a sheepish smile, hoping she wouldn't get into trouble. She yawned slightly, not properly awake yet. She found a nice, hot coffee being pushed into her hands. She blinked slightly, smiled, and took a sip.  
  
"You want breakfast?" Root asked. He had more colour in his cheeks, but he wasn't his usual shade of red. More like a normal elf really, Holly thought, a cute normal elf. A very cute normal elf. Definatly ill.  
  
"No, thanks. I'll grab something from the LEP. I don't supposed I could talk you into giving me a lift?"  
  
"LEP food? You sure? What you gonna do, change at the Plaza?"  
  
Holly nodded, and gave a smile. LEP food was generally considered to be worse than prison food. It occured to her, that she had smiled more in the last 24 hours, than she had all week. How odd. "I'll be able to take a shower there too, so thats fine. Anyway, you sure you should be coming into work? Vinyaya might think you've moved into the Plaza, the amount of time you've been spending there."  
  
The Commander smirked at her. "I'm sure she does, but my day off is not till Monday, and I can't pull a sickie if I'm not sick now, can I?" He gave her a rare grin. Holly couldn't help it, she grinned back. Commander Root was well aware Holly had pulled a sickie before now. Especially when it was a birthday and he had refused her the day off. He took a sip of his own coffee, and took a bite of toast. Holly was watching him again. It was quite unnerving really. She didn't blink, she didn't do anything, just stared at him. And she made conversation, but didn't seem to hear when he answered. He briefly wondered if she was ill, but she seemed fine. He glanced at the clock before standing up.  
  
"You ready to go?"  
  
Holly nodded and followed him out to the lift. "I'm sorry at stayed over. I don't even remember falling asleep. I was kinda tired, and I had a head- ache, which it probably why. You know when you do a lot of Big magic, and you feel kinda tired after? Like that. Anyway, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's fine Short. Maybe you should see a doctor?"  
  
Holly gave him a curious look, "Why should I see a doctor? I'm fine. And what you fussing for? You don't even like me. And my name's Holly, not Short."  
  
Root turned to her sharply. "And why, pray tell, wouldn't I like you?" 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Don't own Artemis Fowl, any of the characters, etc.  
  
A/N: Thanks again to reviewers. Again, this chappy isn't very good.  
  
Magey: Thank you. See :), I already beat you. FC Soon!  
  
Confused and Dazed: Thanks :). It is kinda odd (I think). Elrond is the dad elf guy, right? Been a long time since I watch LOTR. Aragorn is cool though.  
  
Kate: Thanks!  
  
Ssenkrad Tnelis: Urm... I have a muffin! I have a muffin and you don't :D.  
  
The Toaster: Thanks!  
  
Kel: I'd just like to aploygise for not replying in the last chapter, I didn't see you on the list. Sorry. What are the two fics? Can I have the link? Thanks!  
  
Holly_Rox: Thanks.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Holly gawped at him. "I don't know why you wouldn't like me, but it's obvious you don't.". She was staring at him again, this time more in shock than anything else. The commander stared right back. He had nice eyes really. Very nice in fact.  
  
"And how is it obvious I don't like you Short?"  
  
Holly glared at him. "My name, is Holly. You yell at me 24/7, about something that isn't important. Last week you yelled at me coz I was a minute late, Verbil came in 3 HOURS late, and you said nothing to him. Besides which, the entire LEP know you hate me."  
  
"Well thats odd. They know something about me that I don't even know". the lift dinged as it ground to a halt. "Come on, we're going to be late". Holly followed him, confused. Why did men have to do that? Couldn't they talk normally? Were they taught it or did it come naturally? It was like the whole "I'll call you" thing. Pointless.  
  
She slid into the passenger seat, staring out of the front window. "So are you going to tell me what you meant by that, or do I have to make Foaly hang around in your office all night?". Root raised an eyebrow, pulling the car out of the carpark.  
  
"You wouldn't dare." He didn't look too certain though. Holly gave him a rather evil smile.  
  
"Try me." Then she grinned. It was quite fun really. The commander definitely didn't look certain now. "Come on then. Tell me what you meant."  
  
"Nothing. Besides, you're smart. You work it out" Root was watching her out of the corner of his eye. She looked ever so slightly confused.  
  
"If you didn't mean anything, how can I work it out?" He smirked, the car was nearing the Plaza now. "Tell me! I have a Foaly, and I'm not afraid to set him on you!"  
  
The Commander looked incredibly amused. An unusual occurance for him. "Come on, you'll be late. Wouldn't want that to happy now would we?" He was grinning slightly.  
  
He was very cute when he grinned like that. Holly was impatient now, wanting to know what he'd meant. "Julius! You're evil, you know that?" 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Don't own Artemis Fowl, any of the characters, etc.  
  
A/N: Thanks again to reviewers. I've never tried to write Foaly before, and I doubt I'd do a good job of it, so sorry about that.  
  
S.T: Thanks! You know, you are one of my loyalist reviewers? And you don't even like H/R! *looks proud* ;)  
  
Magey: Ah well, our revenge I suppose :D. How far into the order are you now? I know the DADA one, kinda. That the HP one that I've never read :P. And I know ADTATFR (I remembered!). So FC soon? *hopeful look*  
  
Maiden Genisis: Thank you. I'll try, but no promises.  
  
Holly Rox: Thanks, I'll try.  
  
The Toaster: Sorry, I'm working on long chappies, honest.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"Foaly? Would you like to do me a favour?" Holly asked the centaur, trying to see what he typing.  
  
"Depends what it is", moving slightly so she could see the report. Holly's nose wrinkled. Boring.  
  
"Driving Julius insane." She grinned at him encouragingly, while parking herself on the sofa the council had forced him to put in the Ops. Booth after standing around for hours on end during an emergency a few weeks ago.  
  
"And why would I want to drive Julius insane? And what do you want me to do? Put decaf coffee in the machine? Hide his cigars? Make Mini Kelp and Verbil stalk him?" Foaly was already coming up with ideas. Holly grinned.  
  
"Decaf would be great. And help the rest of the LEP get over their caffiene addictions. Don't forget to put Expresso in the machine in a few weeks though, okay? And if you could hang around in his office all day talking technical it would be great." She was grinning evilly.  
  
And that was when Root walked in. "You have the Henderson report done yet Pony?". He glanced at Holly, and suspician clouded his face. She looked waaaaay to innocent. "What? Why you looking at me like that?"  
  
Holly smirked. "You gonna tell me what you meant earlier?"  
  
"No. Besides, I didn't mean anything. And I asked first."  
  
Holly stuck her tongue out at Root, causing disbelief to cross Foaly's face. They were mad; both of them. If he didn't know better, he would almost venture to say Holly was flirting. With Julius. He watched her curiously. She was! She was flirting! With *Julius*! And people said he was mad.  
  
"Much as I hate to inturrupt you two lovebirds, but I need to get these reports to do". He gave a winny of amusement as the dirty looks he was recieving. "Hit a nerve?" He grinned, turning back to his computers. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: Don't own Artemis Fowl, any of the characters, etc.  
  
A/N: Thanks again to reviewers. I have 44 reviews! Thats 6 of 50. Come on people, I only need 6 to make half of a 100. You know you want to, press the little blue-ish button to review :D  
  
Magey - I'm writing, are you writing FC yet?  
  
SilberEngel - Thank you! I admit I prob won't update that often, as I've been off FF.net; so sorry about that. I'll update when I can though.  
  
Bozza - I checked in the book after I read your review, faries can have more than one kid, but only every 20 years. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Maiden Genisis - Thanks; sorry about it being short, as I said to SilberEngel, I've been banned off, but I'll work on the length. The Toaster - Thanks, as I said to S.E and M.G, been banned off, so I'll update as often as I can. Have to admit I stole the coffee thing, but it was funny ;)  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"Lovebirds?! What the hell have you been drinking?!" Holly's face was turning a very nice shade of red. Sort of like the luminous red that you get on traffic lights. Foaly just grinned. He watched Julius's reflection in his monitor. If looks could kill. Stiffling his smile, he turned round.  
  
"Well seeing as the two of you have been standing here, flirting, for the last, " he glanced at his watch, "10 minutes is it? I assumed you were going out." Holly glared at him indignantly, muttering something about idiots. Root didn't say a word. Just looked at him. Silently. The doors gave a peumanic hiss as they slid open, and an angry looking Vinyaya stormed in. She sat down on the sofa glaring at Root. He attempted an innocent smile, and failed rather miserably.  
  
"Why are you in work?" She sounded incredibly calm, but the annoyance on her face was somewhat obvious.  
  
"Short didn't end up going home, so I thought I should give her a lift, seeing as she was kind enough to baby-sit me," slight annoyance crossed Root's face but he continued. "And seeing as the stack of paperwork in my office is currently bigger than that Mud Mountain, Butler is it? I thought I should at least attempt to finish it."  
  
Vinyaya continued to glare at him.  
  
"I see."  
  
She looked incredibly disapproving, reminding Holly of what her mother looked like when she found out Kit was seeing Trouble. She'd soon eased up though, right after she'd met Mrs Kelp. Carmen Short liked Mrs Kelp. They were *very* alike. Fiery personalities and a slap you didn't want to be on the recieving end of. Vinyaya's long dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and her dark eyes were softening. She had a slight latino look about her, usually intimidating to the trainees she was forced to teach to fly the pods. "I suppose you didn't have much choice really, but you're taking the rest of the week off. Clarke and Read can deal with any paperwork you have, they don't pull their weight enough around here anyway. Spend all their time attempting to chat up Frond. I suppose I should at least be grateful she's smart enough to avoid them; when possible, anyway. And Foaly, while I'm here, Lope asked me to find out your name."  
  
Foaly looked at her. "My name's Foaly."  
  
"No, your real name, not a nickname."  
  
Foaly rose an eye brow. "Adam Oaks. If he decides to call me it, I won't answer though. No one called me Adam. Why?"  
  
"He bet me a tenner you wouldn't tell me." She grinned before heading out.  
  
Foaly shook his head. He really was the only normal one around here. He adjusted his hat. Holly and Julius flirting, while pretending not too; Vinyaya and Lope were virtually never apart at the moment; and then there was that weird little pixie muttering about testing his match-making spells. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own Artemis Fowl, any of the characters, etc.

A/N: Thanks again to reviewers. I have 53 reviews! That's over half a hundred! Yay! Go me! Madness over now. Thanks everyone! This will probably short, and as I have no inspiration at the moment, probably crap too. Please Review!

Cookie Monster - Cool name, and thanks.

xTamx - Thanks!

Erkith - Thanks! Cool name.

Maiden Genesis - thanks!

Mad sam - Course you're weird, makes you all the more fun :D

LunaML - thanks

Toaster - I do have to ask, why are you called Toaster? Its cool, and definatly unique. Thanks!

Magey - Update FC! V. important. Thanks.

Chapter Nine

"Don't the two of you have work to do? Or I am only the only one who does anything around here?" Foaly asked, his gaze flicking to the two silent LEP officers behind him.

"Ha ha. I have a couple of reports to do actually, so I'd better be off. You're still coming out with us later, right?" Holly smiled as the centaur looked away arkwardly.

"Got a lot of work to do actually, should work late." Foaly couldn't dance. Holly had the tape to prove it. She shook her head,

"Liar. You won't have to dance, you can sit with Julius being miserable." The Commander clicked into the conversation. Where was he going? And why? Probably shoulda been paying attention. Foaly and Holly smirked. A few hours of listening to Foaly in a club surrounded by Holly's family would be enough to make anyone break. She was determined to find out what he'd meant, even if she had to resort to torture, it was his own fault. Really it was.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own Artemis Fowl, any of the characters, etc.

A/N: Thanks again to reviewers. Sorry I haven't replied to all the reviewers, but I'm having trouble with my computer. Stupid computers. Thanks to everyone though, and to my new reveiwers (amazing I have any really, considering I haven't updated in forever). I do have the Opal Deception, but seeing as this fic didn't have a place before it, it doesn't now either. I can't believe Eoin killed Root off! I know this chappy isn't v. good. Please Review!

Chapter 10

(Club somewhere random in Haven)

The Commander wasn't happy. At all. He still wasn't exactly sure how he'd been conned into coming to this club. This loud, noisy, crowded club, filled with annoyingly young people, who were being annoyingly young. Holly kept smirking at him. He wasn't going to give in though, no matter how much she smiled at him with that unnaturally beautiful smile, or got the donkey to annoy him. Not that Foaly was enjoying himself either. Julius, Foaly, and Trouble, were all sitting in a row, all with a drink in front of them, all scowling with their arms crossed, looking for all the world like the three stooges.

Holly laughed at them from the dancefloor. Kit glanced at her, then at them, and burst into giggles herself. "You think they realise how daft they look?" she asked.

"Doubt it." Holly grinned.

"So, whats the deal with you and this Julius guy then? You like him?"

Holly gave her a filthy look, "What is this obsession everyone about me and Julius! No I don't fancy him! Well, maybe a little, iddy biddy bit" she giggled slightly, and blushed. Kit grinned. "He sorta hinted he liked me too this morning though. I don't know. Why are guys so stupid!"

Kit smiled slightly, "this morning?" she asked curiously.

"Don't get your hopes up. He'd been over-doing it at work, and I had to drive him home. He invited me in for a drink, and I fell asleep. Nothing happened, promise. Besides, I'd have told you by now, wouldn't I?" she sighed quietly, and the two headed back to the table.

Neither could resist a grin at the three guys, and they shared a knowing glance. "Right then Julius, I'll have a barcardi and coke, Hol'll have a vodka and orange. Go on then, go fetch." She stared after him in shock, as he got up and obediently fetched. She gave Holly a grin, "Well trained, ain't he?"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own Artemis Fowl, any of the characters, etc.

A/N: Thanks again to reviewers. Sorry I haven't replied to all the reviewers, but I'm having trouble with my computer. Stupid computers. This chappy is probably the worst of the lot, just so you know. Please Review!

Chapter 11

(still at random club somewhere in Haven)

Holly took a sip of her drink. She was watching the dance floor. Kit and Trouble were pressed together for a slow song. Even Foaly had managed to find a girl to dance with. She watched the Commander quietly. He was watching the dancers too. He ran his fingers through his hair absently, making it stick up like a little kid's, it made him look so much younger she thought. His black shirt and jeans meant he was fitting the tall, dark and handsome description, and mysterious, can't miss out mysterious; which was probably why he'd had about seven different women give him their numbers, and try and talk him into a dance. He'd blown them off, but she couldn't help a shiver of jealousy pass through her. The DJ's voice distracted her from her thoughts, "For all you guys out there that are already comfortable, stay put, and for all you daft guys out there who haven't got those lovely ladies on dance floor yet, here's another slow one for ya!"

She smiled slightly. She couldn't even remember the last time she'd slow danced. Her job meant that guys tended to find her intimidating, or the ones that didn't tried to compete. She suddenly became aware of a hand in front of her. She glanced up at the commander curiously, before accepting it and allowing him to pull her to the floor. She felt his arm slide around her waist, smiled slightly, and pressed closer to him. He was incredibly warm, and she could smell the clean, woody scent of his aftershave. She almost purred.

Julius was almost purring himself. Her spiked up hair was just underneath his chin, meaning he could smell the fresh, fruity smell of her shampoo. Oranges and cinnamon. Delicous. He heard her sigh, and glanced down. "Happy sigh, or sad?"

"Happy, definatly happy".


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own Artemis Fowl, any of the characters, etc.

A/N: Thanks again to reviewers. Sorry I haven't replied to all the reviewers, but I'm having trouble with my computer. Stupid computers. Thanks to everyone though. This chappy is short, and pretty crap. Also, blame the lovey dovey books I've been reading recently, I can't help it! Please Review! (Also, people are very out of character (again)).

Chapter 12

(Still in random club in Haven)

Holly was sitting down again, though her head, and heart, was spinning. "Right then Hol, who'se giving you a lift home?" Foaly asked. Julius looked up intrigued. Holly shrugged, "Don't mind. Probably get a taxi"

Julius put up his hand, "I'll give you a lift, still owe you for t'other day".

He smiled as she nodded, "Right then, get your jacket".

Sitting in Root's car, they were both silence. After about half an hour, Holly broke it. "Sir, why have you diven around this block eight times?"

He gave a grin of embarressment "Mainly because I don't actually know where you live."

"22 Harper Drive" she smiled amused.

About 20 minutes later the car pulled up against Holly's flat building. He walked her to the door, and smiled slightly. Holly looked up at him. He was quite a bit taller than her. She smiled slightly herself. Then her eyes slid shut as he kissed her. Just for a second, and then he pulled back, grinned, "Sweet dreams" he whispered, before heading back to his car with a cheeky grin.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own Artemis Fowl, any of the characters, etc.

A/N: Thanks again to reviewers. Sorry I haven't replied to all the reviewers, but I'm having trouble with my computer. Stupid computers. This is even shorter than the rest. If any one reckons my A/N's are all the same, they are, I just copy and paste, and then edit blush. Please Review!

Chapter 13

Holly leaned on the back of the door, and slowly slid to the floor. Maybe she was ill. She had to be ill. She had just been kissed by Commander Root. And liked it! Commander Root. Commander Root. Commander Root. Her boss. The man who absolutly dispised her, and had treated her like something he'd trodden in for the last decade or so. Stupid man. Stupid men. They were all stupid. All of them. Except maybe that elf guy from Lord of the Rings. With the blondey hair. So what if he was human? He was still cute.

She yawned sleepily. Her skin was tingling, as if she'd done magic. Weird. She gave another yawn, and headed off to bed.

Julius smiled slightly to himself as he headed home. He was pretty tired himself. A few blue sparks trailed along his hands, and he watched them as he pulled the brake. Strange, he thought to himself, he hadn't done any magic for a while. Maybe it was a magic bug. Probably caught it from Holly, way she'd been acting lately. He smiled, thinking of that kiss, and hit his head when he forgot to duck through the front door.

Dave flicked through the book again. Where was that spell? It was working, his match-making spell, he knew that. It had been funny, watching Root and Short pretend that didn't fancy each other, but how did he stop it? He knew he'd written a spell to stop it. He thought he knew he'd written a spell to stop it. He looked at the first line of the piece of paper he was holding:

'To stop the spell you need to...'

Then he remembered. He'd been about to write it when Corrie had started. He'd gotten a little distracted. He hadn't actually finished the spell.

"Oops."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Don't own Artemis Fowl, any of the characters, etc.

A/N: Thanks again to reviewers. Sorry I haven't replied to all the reviewers, but I'm having trouble with my computer. Stupid computers. Thanks to everyone though. Please Review!

Chapter 14

Holly slid into work about an hour late the next day. Her head pounding, she tried to sneak past Root's office, and to her surprise, succeeded. Grabbing a coffee for herself and Foaly, she headed to the Ops Booth. When she arrived though, she found half the Council, and all three commanders already there. Commander Root looking a little worse for wear.

Lope looked at her, "Bit of a hangover Captain Short? Did you have a party? Root isn't looking to good either."

She gave him a dirty look, not a particulary good idea when he was one of her bosses, but he decided to cut her a little slack. She looked like she was suffering enough.

"I only had a couple of drinks, honestly. Two vodka and oranges, I swear. Ask Foaly and Ju...Commander Root." Holly swallowed down her asprin with her coffee, and wrinkled her nose when the taste hit her.

"Commander Root was just telling us the same story. Perhaps you shouldn't drink on a work night?" Vinyaya suggested. "Though I think we should be focused on sorting out these goblins instead of peoples drinking habits."

Holly nodded, and looked at the scenes. No doubt the prats from Internal Affairs were looking for a reason to kick her out, and turning up late at work and then not actually working, well, it was just asking for trouble, wasn't it?

She flinched as the snivelly voice of IA Commander Sool hit her ears. Oh joy. She was going to be stared at all day, like an animal at the Zoo. "Don't worry Captain Short, Internal Affairs aren't here for you today, unusually enough. No, it's Commander Root's turn today". Root looked at him, and then back at the moniters, throwing a very rude gesture over his shoulder.

Sool gave him a nasty look, but Commander Root was already on the speakers giving orders to various officers to deal with the problem. The Ops booth was quiet, but for the humming of the computers, and the tapping of Foaly on the keyboard. The Council watched the results of Root's orders be played out on the moniters, and smiled as the culprits were brought in. "Well then chaps, I think its time we sent for Lisa, don't you?" Lope asked.

He recieved a blank look from Root. "Who?"

"She's about Holly's height, red hair, Spanish accent, looks sorta European. Holly's cousin." Foaly supplied.

"Tea trolley girl? Well why didn't you just say that? Get her to bring some asprin with her."

Holly couldn't help but smile. Julius was funny. Julius noticed her smile, and couldn't help but return it.

Sool smirked. Dave's spell had worked then. All Root's nasty comments and dirty looks, it was worth it for this. Dave had told him he couldn't find the undo spell. Sool had found that quite funny. So his revenge would last a bit longer than he'd planned? So what? It's be worth it for look on Root's face when he found out. Which he probably would to fairly soon, if the sparks kept flowing like that, Root kept get blue sparks passing over his hands, and even Root would work it out eventually. Even he wasn't that stupid.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Don't own Artemis Fowl, any of the characters, etc.

A/N: Thanks again to reviewers. Sorry I haven't replied to all the reviewers, but I'm having trouble with my computer. Stupid computers. Thanks to everyone though. Please Review!

Chapter 15

Holly looked up at the knock on her office/cubicle door, and found Root grinning at her. He looked quite cute like that she thought, and mentally kicked herself. He was her boss! They hated each other! She really needed to get checked out by a doctor.

"You managed to ditch Sool then?" He nodded glumly.

"Mind if I hide out here for a bit? He's got people on my office, the kitchens, Ops, even on the flippin' roof. Moron. He's driving me mad."

She nodded her consent, and carried on with her paperwork.

"What ya doing?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "anything fun?" She gave him a look, and ignored him. "Can I help? What can I do? Is it fun?" She looked at him. She was on baby-sitting duty again then.

Root back off at that look, and sat down again, clicking the top of his pen (apparently this is a very annoying habit, or so my friends, family and teachers tell me). clickety click clickety click clickety click (if anyone knows how to mimic the actual sound of a clicking pen, please tell me).

"Stop it." He looked at he uncertainly, looked at the pen, and put it on the desk. Then he started tapping. Loudly. "Commander, if you don't stop doing that, I'm going to shout Sool, and tell him where you are."

He scowled at her, and started sulking. "Well talk to me then. Can't be annoying then can I? 'stead of sitting here being bored. No-one talking to me. Being bored. Stupid Short." He mumbled.

She resisted the urge to laugh, "Well what do you want to talk about then? How about what you meant the other day? Or what you meant by that kiss, hmmm?"

He scowled again. "Don't matter. Don't want to talk to you now. Stupid Short. Meanie." Holly couldn't help it, she giggled at him, causing her a dirty look. After a minute, he relunctantly smiled himself. He stood up, "Guess I should head off anyway, keeping you away from your paperwork". She shook her head, and stood up herself. He looked at her, how close she was. And he was kissing her. Again. To his surprise, she didn't push him away, and try and hit him, or, more importantly try and knee him. He was mad, he thought absently. She was younger enough to be his daughter, and she was one of his officers, and she probably had a boyfriend. One of those jocks like Verbil. Mind you, he had been one of them at one point, you know, back before he got promoted to a desk job.

"Concentrate" Holly ordered, so he did, and neither noticed the shock of blue sparks hovering around them.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Don't own Artemis Fowl, any of the characters, etc.

A/N: Thanks to my very small number of reviewers. Is it just me, or are these chapters getting worse? Reveiw! Come on people! You know you want to push those numbers up!

Chapter 16

They were interupted by someone coughing, loudly. They looked up, looked at each other, and jumped back like they'd been burned. Foaly just grinned at them like an idiot. Root pushed past him, mummbling something about paperwork, Holly was looking at the floor, her face a nice bright traffic light colour.

Foaly grinned again. "And here's me thinking you didn't like each other." He grinned and raised an eyebrow. Holly scowled at him.

"We don't" Overall, she was very confused. They hated each other, but they didn't. Like Marmite. Only not. She looked at Foaly again, and picked up her phone, "Foaly, get the doctors number for me. S'really not normal around here at the moment."

Foaly flicked through the Yellow Pages absently. "Maybe it's chemistry. Not even a doctor can cure that. 654321."

Holly gave him a dirty look as she dialled the number. "Hi, can I make an appointment please? Would 4 today be okay? half past's fine yeah, Thanks a lot. Bye."

Foaly watched her curiously. "This is really bothering you isn't it?" She nodded, and carried on with her paperwork. Holly, actually doing paperwork. He gave her a sympathetic look before heading off to find Root.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Don't own Artemis Fowl, any of the characters, etc.

A/N: Thanks to my very small number of reviewers. Is it just me, or are these chapters getting worse? Reveiw! Come on people! You know you want to push those numbers up!

Chapter 17

"Could I make an appointement please, for some point today? 5'd be great thanks. Root, Julius Root. Thanks. Bye" Foaly watched him from the doorway. Root was a bit unnerved by his unblinkingness.

"Something you wanted donkey? Or are you playing musical statues?" Foaly raised an eyebrow.

"Ha ha. You know, I've just heard Holly making a doctors appointment. Some bug going round is there? Oh, and I changed the coffee machine to decaf, so I'd start getting the tea trolley if I were you." He smiled slightly. Amazing how wound up all these LEP officers could get without their caffeine high.

"That'll drive Sool mad you know. Big fan of coffee is Sool. Has been since high school. Stupid prat."

Foaly grinned. "Whats the deal between you and him anyway? He hates you about the same as he hates Holly, I reckon, and thats gotta be saying something."

Root shrugged and grinned. "Sool hit on me brothers wife, while he was away. Sool hit on her, and hit him. He ended up in hostpital with a broken nose and a slight concusion. Don't think he's forgiven me for it yet."

Foaly grinned wider. "Yes, can't have anything happen to his beloved face now. Whats happeneing with you and Hol anyway?"

"Nothing. She's an officer, remember?" Root said, barely hiding his slight sigh.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Don't own Artemis Fowl, any of the characters, etc.

A/N: Thanks to reviewers! Yet another bad chappy to reveiew for ya! Just warning, this'll prob be worse than the rest, coz I've not written anything for ages, and am out of practise. Also, had a little to much coca cola, and am little bit hyper. Please Review!

Chapter 18

Root and Holly were sitting in a doctors waiting room next to each other. Glaring at each other. Both officers shifts had finished at four, and neither had had anything better to do, so they both headed to the doctors early. Now they were both sitting there in a stoney silence.

"You know, I don't have anything catching." The commander finally announced.

"Neither do I, so why are you here?" Holly gave him a sharp look, before grabbing a magazine and flicking through it. He glared at her, and they both glaced up as their names were called. They stood up, and headed to the right rooms, still scowling at each other.

Half an hour later, they both left, still glaring, and headed home. It was nearly 2 hours later when Holly turned up on Root's doorstep. He looked at her startled for a minute, then opened the door for her to come in, and went to make coffee.

"We've been spelled" Holly said flatly. She looked disappointed.

"You got the same as me then? The doc said it would have worn off when we kissed."

Holly smiled, definatly looking disappointed Root mused (been trying to find somewhere to put that word. Mused. Its great.), watching her intently. And she really was very pretty. Hmm. Very pretty indeed.

"Are you even listening to me?" she sounded annoyed. he really needed to start listening when people were speaking to him.

"No sorry, what were you saying?"

She smiled at him, and shook her head. Definatly pretty. And then she kissed him, and he didn't really think much after that.

End

Sorry if it sucked.


	19. Authors Note Important People

A/N:- Just to clarify (refloc), end wasn't end end, just end of the chapter coz I wanted to write something underneath it :) . The end end will be milk because it was a random word I just thought of :). Have a nice day :) .

P.S- Thank you lovely reviewer people :). I need to stop drinking coke :)


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Don't own Artemis Fowl, any of the characters, etc.

A/N: Thanks to reviewers! Yet another bad chappy to reveiew for ya! Just warning, this'll prob be worse than the rest, coz I've not written anything for ages, and am out of practise. Sorry bout the authors note, no need to shout at me :( . Mean people. Sorry about the typos, I have no spell check, and don't notice them when I re-read. Also, had no coca cola (bad Refloc :) ), instead, have had lilt :). Have a nice day, and push that 88 up to a 100 people! You know you want to! Thats just 12 more! Review twice if nessessary! You know you want to! Please review!

_Chapter 19_

"so... This is fun" Holly and Root were sitting on the settee, both looking incredibly arkward (how do you spell that?). They were both holding a cup of coffee looking slightly stunned.

"We're going to be late for work" Root commented, not really knowing what to say.

Holly nodded in agreement, and neither of them moved. "Yup. Gonna be late. Definatly gonna be late.".

Holly smiled slightly, "so are ya gonna give me a lift or not? You owe me. After all, you didn't give me any breakfast." She grinned at him, and Root couldn't help but smile back.

"Come on then, and I'll be having my jumper back an all".

She rose an eyebrow, "you actually think thats ever gonna happen?"

Now it was his turn to smile.

at the plaza

Root was hiding out in the Ops booth, having Sool following him round again. The rumours ciculating about him and Holly weren't helping. Especially seeing as they weren't rumours. Foaly was having a field day. He hadn't stopped yakking since he'd seen Holly kiss Root in the carpark before they headed to their offices on the camera's.

He was thinking about his next quip while chewing on a carrot as Lope and Vinyaya turned up.

"Is it true then?" Vinyaya demandind, poking Root in the stomach. He looked at her blankly.

"About you and Holly!" He nodded, looking uncertain, as Vinyaya grinned at Lope. "That'll be a tenner you owe me then. Told you they'd get together eventually." She grinned, as Root shook his head and went back to his paperwork.

It wasn't long after that that Holly turned up. "We still going out to dinner later?". Root nodded. "good good, I'll see ya later then, I'm meeting Trouble and Kit for lunch". She kissed him and dashed out again before he could stay anything.

Root looked up to find Foaly staring at him. "What?"

"You two are bloody mental, you know that?"

milk


End file.
